


Mine

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Crazy Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: A mentally unstable Castiel at a psych ward becomes obsessed with Dean, escapes the ward, and claims him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> I'd really like a crazy!alpha!Cas in a psych ward with beta!Sam as his caretaker, and one day Sam's omega brother Dean comes in for a visit and Cas manages to see him and just becomes obsessed. He goes crazy when Dean leaves for the day and winds up breaking out of the ward and tracking him down.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean winced as the crazed Alpha slammed himself into the door of his room, screaming, “Mate!”

“Does he always do that?” Dean asked his brother.

Sam glanced up Dean from the chart he was working on. “That’s Castiel, he’s usually pretty calm. He must have the hots for you.” He raised a teasing eyebrow.

“Very funny,” Dean snapped.

The Alpha slammed himself harder into the door, making it rattle in it’s hinges.

Sam frowned. “Okay, maybe you should leave, if it is you he’s after it’s clearly upsetting him.”

Dean nodded, happy for a reason to leave without admitting the Alpha scared him. “Yeah, I’ll go before he hurts himself. See you at dinner tonight?”

“Yep!” Sam smiled.

* * *

Dean was preparing dinner that night when he got a text from his brother. ‘Inmate escaped, not gonna make it to dinner tonight. Sorry! Raincheck?’

Dean frowned, telling himself it couldn’t be the same inmate. He replied, ‘Sure, no problem!’

It was only a little while later while Dean was wrapping up leftovers that he heard the smashing of glass coming from the other side of the house. He froze, suddenly wishing he’d listened to any one of the people who’d told him an unmated omega shouldn’t live alone in a house.

He turned in place, looking for something to defend himself. He spotted the knives on the other side of the kitchen and made a dash fore them, but just as he got hold of one he was hit from behind by the full weight of one very crazed Alpha. He was tackled to the ground and the knife went spinning across the floor.

“Mine!” The Alpha cried, triumphantly, already starting to rip at Dean’s pants.

Dean tried to squirm away, realizing in a blur that it really was the very same Alpha from the psych hospital. But the Alpha was strong, and he used one hand to hold Dean’s hands behind his back and pin him to the ground.

“No, stop!” Dean pleaded, even though he already knew it was useless. “Please let me go, please!”

“No!” Castiel barked, finally managing to pull Dean’s jeans down and bare his ass. “My omega!” He shoved two fingers into Dean’s ass to drive home the point.

Dean gasped at the invasion, then groaned as the fingers started to fuck him. He could feel himself loosing the will to fight as his body accepted what was happening. His channel was wet and ready, slick nearly pouring out onto the Alpha’s fingers.

And then the fingers were gone, quickly replaced by the head of a surprisingly large cock, pressing in to fill Dean’s willing hole. The omega whimpered as the reality of the situation sunk in.

“Breed my bitch,” Castiel growled, thrusting into Dean hard. “My bitch.”

Dean let out an involuntary moan as his body responded to the unwanted pleasure. He couldn’t believe he was enjoying this, but he didn’t seem to have any control over it. His own cock was growing harder with each of the crazed Alpha’s thrusts.

Castiel fucked him steadily until his knot finally started to grow, filling Dean up. The bigger it grew, the more it pressed on Dean’s prostate, making Dean groan as his orgasm started to build. The Alpha switched to short, slamming thrusts as his knot reached full size, and the blinding pleasure pushed Dean over the edge. He came hard with a scream.

Castiel grunted and slammed into Dean, before going still. He then did the worst thing of all, he bent down and bit into the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean was now owned by a mad man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation prompt:
> 
> annonymous said to oemgadeanlovesalphacas:  
> yess that crazy!cas fill was perfect! Any chance for a continuation, with what happens after Cas marks Dean? Some super obsessed!Cas who wants his mate to be happy with him but goes about it in really weird ways (and doesn't understand why Dean never seems happy and loving) would be cool :)

The moment Castiel’s knot slipped free, he was pulling Dean up and tugging him out the back door.

“Wait, stop,” Dean protested, pulling his pants up as he tried to break the Alpha’s grip on his wrist.

“No, mate, you come now.”

Castiel pulled harder, and Dean stumbled behind him out the back door.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked, zipping his jeans and not bothering with the button.

“Safe, somewhere safe,” Castiel said, speaking quickly and looking around anxiously. He was leading Dean through the backyard. “Must protect my mate, hide him from them.”

Dean frowned. “Who is them?”

Castiel froze suddenly, staring at a patch of flowers by the back fence. He picked one and turned to hand it to Dean. “For you, my mate.” His face was suddenly achingly sincere.

Dean took the flower, not knowing what else to do.

Castiel turned and pulled Dean through a gap in the fence.

* * *

Castiel continued to lead Dean from yard to yard, sometimes cutting into alley ways, sometimes changing his mind and doubling back before choosing a new direction. Dean had no idea where they were going.

So far Dean had at least a dozen flowers in his little bouquet, it seemed Cas couldn’t pass a flower without picking one for Dean. At least half of them were dandelions.

Cas suddenly stopped, standing in front of a vacant lot. “Here!” He said, sounding pleased with himself.

Dean frowned. “What’s here, Cas? I don’t see anything.”

Cas shook his head, pulling Dean onto the property. In the back there was a dense grove of evergreen trees, and he tugged Dean in between the branches.

Back in the corner of the lot, completely hidden by the trees, there was a small shed. Castiel pulled him inside.

“Safe here,” Castiel said, pulling Dean down to sit with him on the floor. “My mate is safe here with me.” He pointed at the flowers in Dean’s hand. “Those will make the bees like you.”

Dean nodded, trying to figure what on earth he could do to get out of there.

Castiel moved in close, pressing into Dean’s personal space. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “My mate is beautiful. Like the flowers.”

Dean smiled, not wanting to upset the Alpha. “Thank you, Cas.”

Castiel nodded, seeming to decide something to himself. “We sleep now. Later I knot my mate again.”

Dean frowned, but before he could object the Alpha tugged him to the ground and forcefully pulled him into a cuddle. “Whoa, okay, easy big boy.” He tried to pull out of Castiel’s arms, but they wouldn’t let go. With a resigned sigh, he let himself relax into the Alpha’s chest.

Castiel let out a soft growl. “My mate, not theirs, only mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
